


Looking Up and Down The Same Sword

by ProfessorsGuidance



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, POV Alternating, im so sorry for what ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorsGuidance/pseuds/ProfessorsGuidance
Summary: My mind loves the twin byleth au and it also loves hurting me, so here's something I wrote under the ideas that they'd have to fight each other in the war.(Male Byleth is Byleth, Female is Beresu)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9





	Looking Up and Down The Same Sword

[POV, Female Byleth, Crimson Flower centric]

Beresu isn’t sure of what to do. Byleth rests in front of her, injured, practically standing at death’s gate. Internally, she’s begging for him to stand up, run away from her, fight back, anything. But on this blood-covered battlefield, it’s sadly her or him. “Please. You could come with the Empire, Byleth-” Her words on cut short. “Beresu… I can’t. I can’t just leave him. Not again.” And with those words, she already knows what will happen. “So, please… Leave me among the rest of the dead. If you win this war, then I suppose that will be the goal you wanted, right..?” His smile at her is what almost crushes her resolve, what makes her want to run away from this war, pick up her brother and run away ever so far. She watches the light in his eyes vanish before he does too, just another death in war. Byleth Eisner lives no more. She will not move on easily, she knows. But for now, the Tempest King is the next target until they storm the capital. She looks back one more time, kneeling by that corpse, whispering an “I’m sorry” mean for two, one dead and one alive. A flower is placed down, a purple hyacinth. Another apology between the dead and the living.

[POV, Male byleth, Azure Moon centric]

Byleth knew this day would come. Where the only thing that would stand between them is their loyalty. He almost wants to throw down his sword and scream. Curse the fact that this is how they’ve been separated, this cursed war that has ravaged this land. “So, Leth…” That nickname makes him want to cry. Or, maybe he’s already crying. He can’t tell if it’s sweat or tears running down his face. “Beresu…” It hurts. It hurts with everything that can hurt. “I can’t join you… Even now, I’ll stand with her.” Her… That emperor who started this war, who made them battle each other. He has to do this before his resolve crumbles into pieces. Swinging the Sword of the Creator to extend the blade, he closes his eyes. Here, they’re both bruised and bloodied, two soldiers in a war. He knows that she won’t stand down, he knows one of them must die here. Dropping the sword, he feels for that pull of magic, some sort of spell, to make this so much easier. Using that weapon would feel wrong, it’s what that emperor wanted to be destroyed, the hero relics. The warmth of faith magic pulses in his hands, the spell ready to be cast. “I’m so sorry…” Casting the Aura spell, he feels something hot streaming down his cheeks. Tears. His own. Crying… This is only the second time. The magic fades from his hands, and he’s rushing over to someone he once called family. But now..? He can’t call her a traitor. She stood for what she believed in, isn’t that what she would always do..? There isn’t much to say. “I’m sorry, Beresu… You’ll see your Empress soon. Wait for her, will you? Just a moment longer…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! find me on Tumblr at professors-guidance!


End file.
